Someone Like You
by ArianaCimorelli
Summary: Nina gets transferred to Hollywood Arts after Gram finds out about her being the Chosen One. Coincidentally, Fabina break up before she leaves. When her and some of her friends are chosen to go to England to perform a few months later, what will happen? Based on HOA season 1. (Complete.)
1. Chapter 1, House Of Arrival

Chapter 1 - House Of Arrival  
Nina's POV:  
"Bye Nins!"  
"Bye Ams!"  
"Have a safe trip!"  
I was leaving Anubis House... It was the last time I was seeing it, well, that was what I thought. Everyone was saying goodbye. I was going to miss them a lot.  
"Hey, where's Fabian?" Mara noticed.  
"And Joy!" said Patricia.  
"Fabian said that... He didn't want to come..." Mick answered.  
I frowned. Fabian just found out that I was leaving 3 days ago and broke up with me... I never knew why.  
~End of POV~  
It has been 6 months since Nina left Anubis House. Now, Nina was attending another school back in America, Hollywood Arts High School. Gram found out about the whole "Rufus thing" and "her being the chosen one" and about everything. So now, she has to go to Hollywood Arts.  
This takes place 6 months later. It's the holidays now. Nina was on a plane with her friends from HollyWood Arts to their way to England to perform. She didn't tell anyone about her visit, since she wanted to make it a surprise. Of course, Trudy and Amber knew, but they kept their mouths shut. They was arriving in England now.  
Cat: Yay! We're here!  
Nina's POV:  
I just got off the plane with the other. I was back in England. I missed this place, I haven't been here for 6 months! Cat was jumping around in excitement and Jade was getting a little annoyed. That was obvious. I sent a message to Amber telling that I was here. Only she knew I was coming. {Flashback: trailer on my youtube channel, HOAnubisLover11 }  
"So where do we go from here?" Cat asked.  
"I don't know, ask Sikowitz?" Tori said.  
"KK, Sikowtiz! Where do we go?"  
"We're going to go to a hotel-" Sikowitz said, before getting interrupted by Rex.  
"Can we eat first?" Rex complained.  
"Fine," Sikowitz said, I guess he was hungry too…  
~End of POV~

After he Hollywood Arts students, and Sikowitz, headed of towards their hotel. Along the way, the passed by Anubis House…  
~End of chapter 1~

Note: Hi! It's me, HOAnubislover11... I'm uploading my stories here just in case my accounts gets suspended again so I can repost it :]


	2. Chapter 2, House Of Reunion, Part 1

Chapter 2 - House Of Reunion

Fabian's POV:  
"She's coming! She's coming!" Amber said, squealing with excitement while running around the living room. She's been excited all week but whenever we try to ask what was so 'special' about this week but she wouldn't tell. Trudy didn't too.  
"Can you please tell us already Amber? You've been driving me crazy all week..." Patricia asked, annoyed.  
Amber rolled her eyes and gave us the same answer, "It's a secret."  
~End of POV~  
*Later that day*  
Amber: *running downstairs* OK, so who wants to go to a concert?  
Joy: That depends, who's performing?  
Amber: Er... Hollywood Arts... The... School... Nina... Goes... To...  
Everyone: What?  
~With Nina~  
Cat: So, what time are we performing?  
Tori: 7.  
Cat: PM?  
Jade: No, AM. Yes PM!  
Nina: Jade.  
Jade: Sorry...(she's a little nice in this fanfic)  
Andre: Come on guys! Time to rehearse!  
Tori: Coming!  
*After rehearsing*  
Tori: Hey, we still have 1 hour. Maybe we can have a tour? -looks at Nina-  
Nina: Why are you looking at me...?  
Cat: Didn't you you say you use to come here to go to boarding school?  
Nina: Yeah...  
Jade: Maybe you can show use around!  
Nina: What? Me?  
Cat: Please?  
Nina: Fine...  
Cat: Yay!

While they were "exploring" England, they bumped into...

"Nina?"  
"Amber?"

~End of chapter 2~

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it!** **Sorry I didn't update for so long... I was busy... I already posted the other chapters on my Youtube channel[HOAnubislover11], you can read the rest there :] I did up to chapter 4 so far... Hope you guys enjoy it! :]**


	3. Chapter 3, House Of Reunion, Part 2

Chapter 3 - House Of Reunion(Part 2)

Amber: Nina?

Nina: Amber?

Cat: Cat!

Everyone: -states awkwardly at Cat-

Cat: What?

Nina: Nothing...

Cat: Oh... KK.

Amber: Nins, when did you get here?

Nina: A few hours ago...

Tori: You know these people?

Nina: Yeah... They're my friends...

Joy: Yeah, about that, we're not really friends...

Cat: My name's Cat!

Amber: Like the animal?

Cat: What's that suppose to mean?

Jade: -facepalm-

Nina: Nothing, Cat.

Cat: Oh. KK.

Tori: I'm Tori.

Jade: I'm Jade.

Andre: I'm Andre.

Beck: I'm Beck.

Robbie: I'm Robbie.

Amber: Hi, I'm Amber.

Patricia: I'm Patricia.

Mara: I'm Mara.

Joy: I'm Joy.

~With the Anubis Boys~

Mick: Come on Fabian, I know you still like her.

Fabian: What? No...

Mick: Don't lie, Fabian. I've been your best friend since we were eleven. I know your lying.

Fabian: OK, fine. I still like Nina, happy now?

*Later*

Amber: Hey guys! You wanna come over to Anubis House?

Nina: Us? Go... There?

Amber: Yeah...

Nina: Uhh...

Cat: Sure!

Nina: ...

~End of Chapter 3~

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it's so short! :[ I got writer's block... :/**


	4. Chapter 4, Glad You Came

Chapter 4 – Glad You Came

Amber: Hey guys! You wanna come over to Anubis House?

Nina: Us? Go... There?

Amber: Yeah...

Nina: Uhh...

Cat: Sure!

Nina: ...

Amber: Yay!-calls Alfie-

~At Anubis House~

Alfie: -picks up phone- Hey Amber!

Amber: Hi Alfie! Could you tell Trudy that we're coming back now? Oh and, Nina's with us!

Alfie: Sure! I'll tell Trudy... Bye Ambs!

Amber: Bye Alfie! –hangs up-

Jerome: -sneaks up behind him- So, who called?

Alfie: Just Amber...

Jerome: Why?

Alfie: She just wanted to tell me that... Nina's back...

*A few minutes later*

~In Mick & Fabian's room~

Fabian: -plays "You I See" on the guitar-

Jerome: -barges in-

Fabian: -hides guitar-

Jerome: So Fabian, did you hear about Nina coming back?

Fabian: W-what?

Jerome: So Alfie didn't tell you? Amber called him to say that she was coming back with Nina.

-Ding dong-

Jerome: And that must be her.

Amber: Guys! We're back!

Alfie: Hey Ambs! ... Who are these people?

Amber: Nina's friends...?

Cat: Hi! I'm Cat! –smiles-

Tori: I'm Tori.

Jade: I'm Jade.

Andre: I'm Andre.

Beck: I'm Beck.

Jade: My boyfriend.

Tori: Yep... Her boyfriend...

Robbie: I'm Robbie.

Fabian: I'm Fabian.

Mick: I'm Mick.

Alfie: I'm Alfie.

Jerome: I'm Jerome.

*awkward silence*

Amber: So... You guys come from Hollywood Arts, right?

Nina: Yeah...

Amber: Well, can you perform for us?

Nina: ...

~End of Chapter 4~

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hope you guys like this fanfic! :] Sorry I don't update so often... I'm busy in school since I'm in the best express class, which means our class is suppose to be the 'best'. So, yeah. So sorry I can't update so often! :[


	5. Chapter 5, House Of Performance

**Chapter 5, House Of Performance**

Amber: So... You guys come from Hollywood Arts, right?

Nina: Yeah...

Amber: Well, can you perform for us?

Nina: ... Sure! Why not?

Nina's POV:

All of us went out of Anubis House to perform. The Anubis boarders sat on the ground to watch us. Amber was complain about how it the grass will dirty her clothes. _"Oh Amber."_ I thought to myself. "We're ready!" Cat exclaimed, My heart was pounding as I stepped in front. I was going to be the one singing in front of everyone. Sure, Tori and Cat would be singing with me, but I was the lead singer. "We're going to sing `Glad You Came'[Megan Nicole's cover]." I said. I took a deep breath as Andre started playing the music.

_The sun goes down, the stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came._

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me._

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink, drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time, time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay_

_Stay with me, I can make_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down, the stars come out,_

_And all that counts is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink, drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time, time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay, stay with me _

_I can make, make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down, the stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now _

_My universe will never be the same _

_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came _

_I'm glad you came _

_So glad you came I'm glad you came _

_I'm glad you came _

_The sun goes down, the stars come out _

_And all that counts is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_

Everyone was clapping and cheering for us. Everyone**. **Well, expect Joy. She was just rolling her eyes. I sighed. _"Why doesn't she like me?" _I thought to myself. I mean, I already figured about her having a crush on Fabian, but why does she have to hate me just because of that? Fabian and I had already broken up before I left. Doesn't that give her no reason to hate me?

~End of chapter 5~

* * *

Hope you liked it! :]

Sorry if this sucks... I thought it was good until I uploaded it -_-


	6. Chapter 6, House Of Confessions

**Author's Note: **

**Yipee! I finally finished :D I was stuck at the ending -_-  
So sorry I didn't update for so long! I was stuck... Anyways, this will probably be the longest episode I've ever written... Haha :D Yet Again, sorry if it sucks -_- And sorry about saying that every single time I write a chapter :/ Anyways, enjoy! :]  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - House Of Confessions**

Nina's POV:  
Everyone was clapping and cheering for us. Everyone**. **Well, expect Joy. She was just rolling her eyes. I sighed. _"Why doesn't she like me?" _I thought to myself. I mean, I already figured about her having a crush on Fabian, but why does she have to hate me just because of that? Fabian and I had already broken up before I left. Doesn't that give her no reason to hate me?  
"Can you guys perform again? Please?" Amber begged.  
"Ummm..."  
"Sure!" Cat said.  
I sighed. Cat usually agrees to _everything_ people asks her to do, which was pretty normal.  
"Hello? Earth to Nina!" Amber shouted at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You were too busy daydreaming... _Again_." She said, rolling her eyes.  
"Sorry..." I said, "Just give us a few minutes, we're choosing a song to perform."  
"Fine..."  
"So what are we gonna sing this time?" Cat asked, twirling her hair around her finger.

***Later***

We were back in the hotel, the rest had gone out to do some shopping, I decided to stay here. I was reading a book, but I ended up getting bored. I threw the book onto my bed and sighed. I started singing "Someone Like You" by Adele.

_I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_"Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light."  
"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "  
Yeah_

_You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
Yeah_

_Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

I sighed. Why did Fabian and I even break up?

***Flashback***

I ran into my room, crying. Fabian & I just broke up. Amber came running after me.  
"Nins, what's wrong?" Amber asked, worried.  
"He… we…" I sniffled, "Fabian & I… broke …up…"  
"What?"  
I started crying even harder. This was so unexpected.  
Amber started comforting me, "It's OK Nins. It's his loss."

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
Yeah_

I heard some voices outside the door. They were back. I hesitated for a second, then grabbed my book, jumped onto my bed and pretended I was reading it the whole time.

"Hey Nins!" Tori said.  
"Hey Tor!" I replied.  
~End of POV~

**~At Anubis House~**

"Hey Fabian, you OK?" Mick asked.  
"Yeah... I'm... fine..." Fabian lied.  
"Fabian."  
"OK, fine. I admit it, I'm not," Fabian confessed.  
"Is it about Nina again?"  
"Yeah. I mean, she goes to _Hollywood Arts_, she might even become _famous _one day! And I'll just be plain old Fabian."  
"Come on Fabian, _everyone_ knows you like her. And she probably still likes you too..."  
"How can you be _so_ sure?"  
"Have you seen the way she looks at you? She still likes you Fabian..."  
"... Maybe I should get back together with her..."  
"Yeah, you should."

* * *

**Like I said earlier, sorry for not updating for so long! :[ I was stuck :/  
Hope you liked the episode! :]  
**


	7. Chapter 7, House Of Performance

**A/N: Hey guys! :] I'm finally watching season 2 of HOA :D So, I'll probably start a new fanfic soon... [This one is based on season 1...]  
Anyways, this is the episode with the performance :{D So it's gonna be pretty long because of the lyrics XD  
So, you can skip the songs if you like :{D  
Sorry that I haven't updated for so long...  
Anyways, enjoy! :]  
Sorry if there's any errors, I was in a rush to finish this today.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7 - House Of Performance **[A/N: I know I already named another chapter the same thing, but this was the only title that I could think of :/]**

Nina's POV:  
"Good morning!" Cat greeted cheerfully.  
"Good morning Cat..." Tori & I said in unison.  
"Why are you so happy today?" Jade asked.  
"No reason..." Cat replied.  
"She's always happy," I pointed out.

**~At Anubis House~**

"Morning guys!" Amber greeted cheerfully.  
"Why are you so cheerful today?" Patricia said, rolling her eyes.  
"I got tickets for a concert..." Amber said.  
"For what?"  
"... For... Umm... Nina's school..."  
Fabian started choking on the food he was eating. "Nina?"  
"Martin. Nina Martin. Remember her?" Amber asked sarcastically.  
"Of course he knows her," Mick said, "he has a-" Fabian clamped his hand over Mick's mouth before he could finish his sentence.  
"A what? A _donkey_?" Amber asked. [**I was thinking of "Donkey Day"... LOL XD]**  
"A crush! Obviously." Patricia said.  
"It's called sarcasm, Williamson." Amber pointed out.

***Later***

**Nina's POV:**  
Cat & I peeked behind the curtain. I gulped.  
"That's a lot of people..." Cat said as we walked backstage.  
"Yeah, there's at least a _thousand_ people out there.."  
"Or more!"  
"Well what did you expect? 1 person?" Jade asked sarcastically.  
"No..."  
"Come on guys, I'm sure we can do this." Tori reassured.  
"Yeah, unless Nina throws up or something." Jade teased.  
"JADE!" Cat and Tori shouted.  
"What? I'm just being sarcastic." Jade said before walking away.  
"She must be cranky." Cat said.  
"Yeah..." Tori & I said together.  
"You guys ready?" Beck shouted.

**Amber's** **POV:**  
"When are they gonna perform?" Patrica whined.  
"Soon." I said.  
"That's what you said 10 minutes ago!" She complained.  
"Well-" I was interrupted when the curtains finally opened, revealing the Hollywood Arts students.  
"Finally." Patricia whispered. I rolled my eyes.

**Nina's POV:**  
The curtains opened. I could feel my heart pounding. The spotlighted shined on us, I felt like fainting. I've never performed in front of these many people! I had a feeling that I might faint.  
"Hi everyone! Thanks for coming!" Tori said.  
"We are so excited to perform for you!" Jade said.  
I saw Amber and the others in the crowd. I smiled. I never expected them to come... _Especially Joy and Fabian.  
_"We have a ton of songs to perform for you!" I said.  
"We hope you enjoy the show!" Cat said.  
We all went backstage, except for Tori and Andre. They were going to perform _Make It Shine.  
_"Hey, you okay?" I turned around, it was Cat. "You seemed a little... frightened."  
"Yeah, I know... I had... stage fright." I replied.  
"Don't worry Nina, you're going to be great!"  
"Thanks Cat, you always know what to say." I said, smiling. I pulled her into a hug.  
"Sorry to interrupt you guys," Beck said, "But you guys need to get ready for the next part."  
Cat & I ran into our dressing rooms and changed.

**~A few minutes later~**

Cat and I were on stage, along with Tori and Jade. We were doing our last minute adjustments before the curtains we're going to open. We needed to look 'perfect'.  
"Ready guys?" Tori asked.  
"Ready," We all said together.  
Andre started to play the music.

_[Tori]_  
_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I've spent on you_  
_Where are the times gone baby_  
_It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_[Jade]_  
_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_  
_The people we used to be_  
_It's even harder to picture_  
_That you're not here next to me_  
_You say it's too late to make it_  
_But is it too late to try?_  
_And then that time that you wasted_  
_All of our bridges burnt down_

_[Nina]_  
_I've wasted my nights_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed_

_[All]_  
_Still stuck in that time when we called it love_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I've spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone baby_  
_It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_[Cat]_  
_If happy ever after did exist_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairy tales are full of it_  
_One more stupid love song I'll be sick._

_[Nina]_  
_You turned your back on tomorrow_  
_Cause you forgot yesterday_  
_I gave you my love to borrow_  
_But just gave it away_  
_You can't expect me to be fine_  
_I don't expect you to care_  
_I know I said it before_  
_But all of our bridges burnt down_

_[Cat and all as back-up]_  
_I've wasted my nights_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed_  
_Still stuck in that time when we called it love_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_[Jade]_  
_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I've spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone baby_  
_It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two_

_[Tori]_  
_If happy ever after did exist_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_And all those fairy tales are full of it_  
_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone..._

_[Cat]_  
_You turned your back on tomorrow_  
_Cause you forgot yesterday_  
_I gave you my love to borrow_  
_But just gave it away_  
_You can't expect me to be fine_  
_I don't expect you to care_  
_I know I said it before_  
_But all of our bridges burnt down_

_[Tori and all as back-up]_  
_I've wasted my nights_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed_  
_Still stuck in that time when we called it love_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_[Jade and all as back-up]_  
_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I've spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone baby_  
_It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two_

_[Tori and Jade]_  
_If happy ever after did exist_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_And all those fairy tales are full of it_  
_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_  
_I'm at a pay phone_

_[Cat and Nina]_  
_**[A/N: I choose Cat since she could rap to Super bass and 96000. XD Nina... Well, since she's the main character in HOA :P]**_  
_Man shut yo mouth_  
_I'll be out spending all this money while you sitting __round_  
_Wondering why it wasn't you who came up from nothing_  
_Made it from the bottom_  
_Now when you see me I'm stunting_  
_And all of my cause a way to push up a button_  
_Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it_  
_Switched the number to my phone_  
_So you never can call it_  
_Don't need my name, or my show_  
_You can tell it I'm ballin'_

_[All]_  
_Shish, what a shame coulda got picked_

_[Cat and Nina]_  
_Had a really good game but you missed your last shot_  
_So you talk about who you see at the top_  
_Or what you could've saw_  
_But sad to say it's over for it_  
_Phantom roll out valet open doors_  
_And I hear that you're working at a grocery store_

_[Tori and all as back-up]_  
_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I've spent on you_  
_Where are the times gone baby_  
_It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two_

_[Nina and all as back-up]_  
_If happy ever after did exist_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_And all these fairy tales are full of it_  
_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

_[Tori]_  
_Now I'm at a payphone_

_[Jade]_  
_Now I'm at a payphone_

_[Cat]_

_Now I'm at a payphone_

_[Nina]_

_Now I'm at a payphone_

_[All]_  
_Now I'm at a payphone..._

Everyone was clapping for us. We smiled and took a bow before the curtains closed.  
I sat backstage watching the rest perform, Cat singing her own song _Put Your Hearts Up, Honeymoon Avenue and Pink Champagne. _She finally started writing her own songs back in December. She also sang _Give It Up_ with Jade.  
Tori was performing _You're the reason, Freak the Freak out, Finally Falling_ with Beck, _Song2You, 365 days and Countdown _with Andre, _Take A Hint _with Jade, _Best Friend's Brother and Make It In America._  
Robbie was performing _Broken Glass_. I was giggling the whole time he was, what was going through his mind when he sang that?  
Finally, it was my turn. Since I didn't have my own song, I did a cover of _Someone Lik_e _You _by Adele.  
I was _very_ nervous. I was performing on my own. I was already nervous while performing with a group, how could I perform on my own?  
I sat at the piano. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster.  
I took a deep breath and started playing. _  
_

_I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_"Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light."  
"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "  
Yeah_

_You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
Yeah_

_Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
Yeah  
_

**Amber's** **POV:**  
Nina was _amazing. _I didn't know she was going to be that good! No wonder she transferred schools, she has a lot of talent. But, I still wish she could come back to Anubis House and hang out with her everyday after school. I missed teasing her about how her and Fabian are going out and how she would tease me about me and Alfie going out. But good things always have to come to an end, right?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the episode! :]  
Sorry it took so long to upload... **


	8. Chapter 8, House Of Visits

**A/N: Hey guys! Just to let you guys know, I might not be able to update after the school holidays... Which ends this month, on 24. :[  
So I'm trying to upload as often as I can :]  
So, here's the next episode! :]  
I can't upload tomorrow -_- I have to study _all day_ :/ Maybe on Monday?  
**

* * *

Chapter 8 - House Of Visits**  
**

**Amber's POV:**  
Nina was _amazing. _I didn't know she was going to be that good! No wonder she transferred schools, she has a lot of talent. But, I still wish she could come back to Anubis House and hang out with her everyday after school. I missed teasing her about how her and Fabian are going out and how she would tease me about me and Alfie going out. But good things always have to come to an end, right?

***Later*  
**

**Nina's POV:  
**I couldn't sleep. I checked my phone. _11pm. _I sighed. Everyone else was sleeping, or at least, that was what I thought.  
"You OK Nins?" Tori asked me. She walked over to my bed and sat at the edge.  
"Why are you up so late?" I asked, confused.  
"Same thing I would ask you."  
"Well..." I paused. "Remember that Fabian guy we met at Anubis House?" I asked.  
"Yeah, what about him?"  
"Well... I... We use to date..."  
"I always knew there was something about you two! ...Wait, _use to_ date...?"  
"We... broke... up."  
I could feel tears forming in my eyes.  
"Oh..."  
"I didn't even know why!"  
I buried my face into my pillow and started crying.  
"Nins... Is... Is that the reason why you never wanted to go to Anubis House in the first place?"  
"Kinda..."  
I looked at my phone. _11.30pm.  
_"Let's get some sleep, its getting late."  
I nodded my head.  
"Good night Nins," Tori said, crawling into her bed, closing her eyes.  
"Good night Tor..."  
I drifted off to sleep.

***The next day***

**Amber's POV:  
**I skipped down the stairs happily and walked into the living room. Mara, Patricia, Joy, Mick and Alfie were already at the table eating breakfast. Seeing Mick and Alfie there wasn't a surprise, they absolutely _love_ Trudy's cooking.  
"Morning guys." I said.

***Later***

I was in my room, chatting with Nina.

**ItsNinaMartin(Nina Martin):  
**He's _obviously_ over me!  
**ItsAmberM(Amber Millington):  
**How can you be _so_ sure?  
******ItsNinaMartin(Nina Martin)**:  
He was the one who broke up with me...  
******ItsAmberM(Amber Millington):**  
How does_ that_ prove anything?  
******ItsNinaMartin(Nina Martin):**  
Well...  
**ItsAmberM(Amber Millington):  
**See? You don't even have a reason!  
**ItsNinaMartin(Nina Martin):  
**Does it even matter? He's probably gonna date Joy and forget about me.  
**ItsAmberM(Amber Millington):  
**Come on Nina! He probably won't. He loves you.  
******ItsNinaMartin(Nina Martin):  
**... Fine. I'll trust you this time.******  
****ItsAmberM(Amber Millington):  
**Yay! Fabina will be together again!  
**ItsNinaMartin(Nina Martin):  
**OK then...  
**ItsAmberM(Amber Millington):****  
**You still coming over later? :)  
**ItsNinaMartin(Nina Martin):**  
Yeah :)  
...Why?  
**ItsAmberM(Amber Millington):  
**I'm gonna prove to you Fabian still likes you! :)  
**ItsNinaMartin(Nina Martin):**  
Yeah... good luck with that -_-  
**ItsAmberM(Amber Millington):  
**Haha, very funny :/  
GTG, bye Nins!  
**ItsNinaMartin(Nina Martin):  
**Bye Ambs!

_ItsNinaMartin is offline.  
_

I sighed. How can Nina be so sure that Fabian is over her? They obviously still like each other.  
I shut my laptop and went downstairs.  
"Trudy?"  
"Yes sweetie?"  
"Nina's coming over later... Is that okay?"  
"Of course sweetie!"  
"Yay! Thanks Truds!"

***Later***  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Mara asked.  
"It was suppose to be a surprise...?" I said.  
"Oh, like yesterday when you got us tickets for Nina's concert and only told us on the day itself?" Joy asked angrily. I didn't get why everyone was angry at me though... It's just a visit! How bad can that be?  
"What are you guys arguing about?" Jerome asked, stepping out of his room. Only Mara, Patricia, Joy & I were here. Well, until now.  
"Well-" I said before being interrupted by Patricia. Rude much?  
"Nina's visiting and Amber didn't tell us. Again!"  
"What?" The rest of the boys said, walking out of their rooms. I guess they heard us arguing and wanted to see what was going on...

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! :]  
****Oh and, the usernames I used for Amber & Nina are the role player's(from twitter) accounts :]**_  
_Sorry it so short!  
I'll try to upload the next one soon!  
{Sorry if this sucks...}_  
_


	9. Chapter 9, House Of Visits, Part 2

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for so long :[ I had writer's block -_-  
Anyways, thanks to HOAluver13 for giving me an idea for this chapter! :]  
Enjoy :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 9 - House Of Visits

**Amber's POV:  
**"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Mara asked.  
"It was suppose to be a surprise...?" I said.  
"Oh, like yesterday when you got us tickets for Nina's concert and only told us on the day itself?" Joy asked angrily. I didn't get why everyone was angry at me though... It's just a visit! How bad can that be?  
"What are you guys arguing about?" Jerome asked, stepping out of his room. Only Mara, Patricia, Joy & I were here. Well, until now.  
"Well-" I said before being interrupted by Patricia. Rude much?  
"Nina's visiting and Amber didn't tell us. Again!"  
"What?" The rest of the boys said, walking out of their rooms. I guess they heard us arguing and wanted to see what was going on...

_*ding dong*_

"She's here!" I squealed.  
"Great..." Joy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
I opened the door. "Hey Nins!" I greeted.  
"Hey Amber!" She said, hugging me.  
I hear someone fake a cough behind her. It was Nina's friends, Tori and Cat.  
"Oh, hi." I said.  
"Hi!" Cat greeted cheerfully. I guess she's the 'happy and cheerful' one out of all of them.  
"Hi!" Tori said.  
I let the three of them in. I grabbed Nina by the wrist.  
"Why are they here?" I whispered.  
"I wanted to bring them along, is that okay with you?" She asked me.  
"Yeah, but we need to ask Trudy." I explained.  
"Miss Martin, what are you doing here?" Victor asked going down the stairs. I gulped.  
"My friends and I wanted to come over for a visit." She said.  
"Trudy said they could," I said, defending her.  
He glared at the both of us.  
"Fine. But make sure you two don't disturb me," he said before walking back into his office.  
We heaved a sigh of relief.  
"That was a close one," Nina said, giggling.  
"Yeah, I thought he would make you guys get out! Or worse! I have to clean the toilets because I didn't tell him!" I exclaimed, walking to the living room with her. Everyone was waiting for us.

***Later***

**Nina's POV:  
**"Hey Nins, whatcha doing?"  
I turned around, it was Cat. We were back from visiting Anubis House. The visit didn't really go well, Fabian was completely ignoring me. I guess he's completely over me now.  
She sat next to me.  
"Nothing, really." I said, trying to hide what I was holding.  
"What's that?" She said, trying to look at the piece of paper.  
"Nothing."  
She grabbed the piece of paper. "_Just A Dream_,"she read, "What's this?"  
"Well... I kinda started writing my own songs... but I'm not done yet"  
"Oh! Let me hear!" She said, jumping around.  
"Ok, ok, I'll sing." I said.

**[Just A Dream - cover by Megan Nicole]  
**_I was thinking about you, thinking about me  
Thinking about us, what we going be?  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travel back, down that road  
When you coming back?  
No one knows  
I realise, yeah, it was only just a dream.  
_  
_I was at the top and now I'm in the basement._  
_Number one spot till you found a replacement._  
_I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby._  
_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think._  
_It's hard to leave the ground with these broken wings._  
_Cause I can still feel it in the air._  
_I'm falling hard for you and I'm getting scared_  
_My lover, my life. So sorry, goodbye_  
_He left me, I'm tied._  
_Cause I knew that it just ain't right._

"That's what I've got so far. I know, it's probably horrible-"  
"No way! It's awesome!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Guys! We need to change, Sikowitz says it's time to eat dinner! We're going out to this _fancy restaurant_," Tori said, going through the clothes she brought along in her luggage.  
"KK," Cat said, walking back to her own bed to take out her luggage to find her clothes. I did the same.  
~End of POV~

**~In Anubis House~**

**Patricia's POV:**  
"Come on Joy, I think this is a bad idea. What if-"  
"Don't worry Trixie, she won't find out." Joy said, going through her closet.  
"But what if-"  
"Trixie! Don't worry, it'll be fine."  
I can't believe she's going to do this. She actually tricked Fabian into going to dinner with her. Anyways, here's what happened.  
She left an anonymous note in his bed for them to meet outside Anubis House at 8pm and she thinks that Fabian will think it will be from Nina, so he'll go. I keep telling her that something might go wrong but she just won't listen.  
"Bye Trixie!"  
"Don't blame me if something goes wrong later on! It's your fault you didn't listen!" I shouted as walked out the door.

***Later***

**Joy's POV:  
**I was outside Anubis House, waiting for Fabian. I wonder why Patricia doesn't even trust me, I mean, we're _best friends_! And why would something go wrong? We're just going to dinner. I saw the door open, it was Fabian.  
"Nina?" He asked, looking around. My idea worked.  
"Hey Fabes," I said.  
"Joy?"**  
**

**Nina's POV:  
**"Where are we going?" Cat asked.  
"Just some random restaurant that Sikowitz found," Tori answered.  
"KK... What's the restaurant called?" Cat asked again.  
"I don't know, ask Sikowitz!" Jade said.  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Cat shouted.  
"Nothing! She's just saying that you should ask Sikowitz," I said, trying to calm her down.  
"WHY DON'T YOU JUST HIT ME IN THE FACE?" She shouted.  
"Just say sorry Jade!" Tori said.  
"Fine. _Sorry_ Cat."  
_"This is gonna be a long night..."_ I thought to myself.  
**~When they _finally _stopped fighting and got to the restaurant~  
**"This food is amazing!" Cat said.  
"As good as the food from Maestro?" Robbie asked. **[A/N: I think that was the name of the restaurant that they went to in The Great Ping Pong Scam]**  
"I don't know! Their both really good!"  
I started looking around the restaurant, then, I saw them. _Joy and... Fabian._

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! :]  
****And thanks to **** HOAluver13** for the ideas :D  
Sorry if it kinda sucks... I was in a rush to finish this chapter.  



	10. Chapter 10, House Of Songs

**The beginning of this**** chapter is kinda based on _The Great Ping Pong Scam. _Hope you like it! :]  
Sorry for not uploading for so long, I couldn't use the computer during the weekend.  
**

* * *

Chapter 10 - House Of Songs

**Nina's POV:  
**"This food is amazing!" Cat said.  
"As good as the food from Maestro?" Robbie asked.  
"I don't know! Their both really good!"  
I started looking around the restaurant, then, I saw them. _Joy and..._ _Fabian._  
"Tori..." I whispered, nudging her shoulder.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Look in front of us."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just look in front."  
"Is that..."  
"Yeah."  
I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

***Later***

We were going to pay the bill. _Finally. _I had enough of watching Fabian and Joy flirting. Unfortunately, we didn't have enough money... _Again.  
_Sikowitz was looking through the bill. _Caviar. _We all looked at Robbie.  
"You ordered caviar again?" Cat groaned.  
"Sorry! I can't help it! ... It's really good." He apologised.  
"This sounds like Cat's bibble problem all over again," I said, rolling my eyes.  
I started getting worried. If we couldn't pay the bill, what could we do?  
I overheard the owner of the restaurant talking to a waiter about how customers were complaining about the lack of live music.  
I had an idea.  
"Excuse me, but I think I have an idea to fix both our problems," I said to the owner.  
I explained to him about how we could sing as payment for the dinner, that way he could fix his problem about the lack of live music. Fortunately, he agreed.  
I ran over to Tori and Andre, telling them about the idea.  
And the next second, they were on stage, performing _"Tell Me that You Love Me". _

***Later***

I was on my laptop, trying to come up with some lyrics for my song. I went on _The Slap _to try and find some ideas that might 'inspire' me.  
Soon, I got bored and tried to find someone to chat with. I saw the Amber was online so requested to chat with her.

**ItsNinaMartin(Nina Martin):  
**Hey Ambs :(  
**ItsAmberM(Amber Millington):  
**Hey Nins :)  
What's wrong? :(  
******ItsNinaMartin(Nina Martin)**:  
Well, I went out with the others for dinner at some fancy restaurant and...  
******ItsAmberM(Amber Millington):**  
And what? Someone threw up?  
******ItsNinaMartin(Nina Martin):**  
Bahahahaha :P  
That was funny, but that isn't the reason.  
**ItsAmberM(Amber Millington):  
**Then? What happened?  
**ItsNinaMartin(Nina Martin):  
**...  
Fabian and Joy... I... saw them... Together...  
**ItsAmberM(Amber Millington):  
**What? I can't believe it!

**Amber's POV:****  
**_"Then? What happened?"  
"Fabian and Joy... I... saw them... Together..."  
"What?"  
_What? Fabian and _Joy?_ _Tog_e_ther? _I can't believe it.

**ItsNinaMartin(Nina Martin):**  
Me either :(  
I bet he didn't even see me...  
And I actually believed you for a second -_- That he would date me again... :( I guess I was wrong...  
**********ItsAmberM(Amber Millington):  
**Come on Nins!  
**ItsNinaMartin(Nina Martin):  
**Why should I keep hoping he'll get back together with me? He completely over me.  
**ItsAmberM(Amber Millington):****  
**:(  
I'm gonna kill Fabian tomorrow :)  
**ItsNinaMartin(Nina Martin):**  
Amber -_-  
**ItsAmberM(Amber Millington):  
**What?  
**ItsNinaMartin(Nina Martin):  
**Please don't.  
**ItsAmberM(Amber Millington):  
**Fine.

**Nina's POV:  
**After Amber went offline, I started to write my song again. I finally finished it, I can't wait to show it to Amber!

**[Just A Dream - cover by Megan Nicole]**_  
____I was thinking about you, thinking about me  
Thinking about us, what we going be?  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travel back, down that road  
When you coming back?  
No one knows  
I realise, yeah, it was only just a dream.  
_  
_I was at the top and now I'm in the basement._  
_Number one spot till you found a replacement._  
_I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby._  
_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think._  
_It's hard to leave the ground with these broken wings._  
_Cause I can still feel it in the air._  
_I'm falling hard for you and I'm getting scared_  
_My lover, my life. So sorry, goodbye_  
_He left me, I'm tied._  
_Cause I knew that it just ain't right._.

___I was thinking about you, thinking about me  
Thinking about us, what we going be?  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travel back, down that road  
When you coming back?  
No one knows  
I realise, yeah, it was only just a dream._

_When I be riding I swear I see his face at every turn._  
_The spark is gone but it still burns_  
_And I just hope he knows he's the only one I yearn for._  
_Oh I miss him when will I learn?_

_Didn't give him all my love, I guess now I got my payback._  
_Now I'm all alone thinking all about my baby._  
_Hey, he was so easy to love.  
But wait, I guess love wasn't enough._

_I'm going through it every time that I'm alone._  
_And now I'm wishing that he'd pick up the phone._  
_But he made a decision that he wanted to move on._  
_Cause I was wrong._

_____I was thinking about you, thinking about me  
Thinking about us, what we going be?  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travel back, down that road  
When you coming back?  
No one knows  
I realise, yeah, it was only just a dream._

_________If you ever love somebody put your hands up,_  
_If you ever love somebody put your hands up,_  
_Now they're gone and you wishin' you could give them everything_

_If you ever love somebody put your hands up,  
____If you ever love somebody put your hands up,_  
_Now they're gone and you wishin' you could give them everything_

___I was thinking about you, thinking about me  
Thinking about us, what we going be?  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travel back, down that road  
When you coming back?  
No one knows  
I realise, yeah, it was only just a dream.  
_

_______I was thinking about you, thinking about me  
Thinking about us, what we going be?  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travel back, down that road  
When you coming back?  
No one knows  
I realise, yeah, it was only just a dream._

_________If you ever love somebody put your hands up,_  
_If you ever love somebody put your hands up,_  
_Now they're gone and you wishin' you could give them everything  
_

___If you ever love somebody put your hands up,_  
_If you ever love somebody put your hands up,_  
_Now they're gone and you wishin' you could give them everything  
Yeah  
_

I guess when I show this to Amber, she'll be like "This is for Fabian, isn't it?"  
Well, guess what?  
She's right. It is for him.___  
_

* * *

**IMPORTANT(I guess):  
My school holidays are going to end on the 24 of June :[ (1 week left, I still have finished my holidays homework :S Oops...) I won't be able to uploaded anything until the next school holidays, which is I think it's the first week of September or something... But it only lasts one week so I won't uploaded much :/ Then the next holidays will be in November... So... Sorry :[ I'll try to upload whenever I can though. :)  
Hope you guys can understand :)**


	11. Chapter 11, House Of Explanation

**A/N: So, my holidays are ending. :( I can't use the computer anymore -_- Sighhh... This will probably be the last chapter I'm uploading for now :(  
So I tried to make it as long as I could :) Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 11 - House Of Explanation

**Fabian's POV:  
**I was just sitting on my bed after breakfast, reading a book when Amber barged in.  
"Why were you with Joy at some like of 'fancy restaurant' last night?"  
"What?"  
"You know what I'm talking about. Nina was at the same restaurant as you last night!"  
She covered her mouth.  
I was at the same restaurant as _Nina_?_  
_"Nina was there...?" I asked.  
"Yeah, that's what I just said. Now tell me why you were there."

**Nina's POV:  
**"Nina! Nina! Nina!" Cat shouted, jumping onto my bed hugging Mr Longneck.  
"What is it Cat?" I asked.  
"Are you done with your song?" She whispered.  
"Yeah." I whispered back.  
"Yay!" She screamed.  
"What are you screaming about?" Tori asked.  
We looked at each other.  
"Nothing!" We said.  
"Okay then..." She said, walking out the door.  
"That was close." I said.  
"Yeah," she said, "Now let me hear your song!"  
She started bouncing on my bed in excitement.  
"Okay Cat!" I said.

**Amber's POV:  
**"So... she tricked you?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I was expecting it to be Nina..."  
"Oh... But why did you still go even though _you_ _knew _it was _Joy_?"  
"Well, it was almost time for supper and I already told Trudy I wasn't coming back."**  
**

**Nina's POV:  
**"I told you you're song would be great!" Cat said.  
"Yeah, but yours are better!" I said.  
We spent the rest of the time listening to random songs on our phone and going onto _TheSlap._ I love hanging out with Cat, she's one of my best friends, besides Tori and Amber.**  
**

***Later*  
**

I was sitting on my bed, alone in the room, reading a magazine. Cat peeked through the door.  
"Hey Nina, Tori and I are going out for a while. Wanna come?" She asked.  
"Sure!" I said, grabbing my shoes, hopping to the door while putting them on.

"Where are we going?" I asked after we walked out of the hotel.  
"You'll see," Tori said, smiling.  
I had a bad feeling about this.

"Anubis House? Really?" I groaned. Tori knew that I _never _wanted to see Fabian _ever again.  
_"Why Anubis House?" I complained.  
"Come on Nins, it's not _that bad._" Tori said.  
"Please let me go back to the hotel," I said, turning around and walking as fast as I could. They grabbed my arm and started dragging me to Anubis House. I closed my eyes, wishing it was a dream. I heard them ring the doorbell.  
"Why did you even bring me here?" I complained.  
"You'll see why," Tori said.  
"Hello sweetie!" I heard Trudy greet us.  
"Hi Trudy!" I said, faking a smile.

**Amber's POV:  
**I was in the living room with everyone else, expect Joy. I didn't want her to ruin _this _idea. _  
*ding dong*  
_I heard the doorbell ring. That must be Nina!  
"Amber, are you sure about this?" Fabian asked.  
"Of course! You can apologise to Nina then you two will get back together and-"  
"OK! I get the point!" Fabian said, holding his arms up as if he was surrendering.  
"Well, it's not _my fault _that I think you two are the most _adorable _couple in the world and-"  
"We get the point Amber!" Everyone else shouted.  
"Fine, don't need to be so _rude._" I said, rolling my eyes.  
Nina came in with Tori and Cat.  
"Hey Nins!" I said.

**Nina's** **POV:**  
"Hey Nins!" Amber said.  
"Hey Ambs," I greeted.  
"We're not invisible, you know," Patricia said.  
"Hey guys!" I said, smiling.  
That smile disappeared when I saw Fabian.  
"Hey Nina..." He said.  
I just ignored him and sat near Amber.  
"Come on Nins, you can't ignore him forever," Amber whispered into my ear.  
"Yeah, well guess what? I can." I whispered back.  
She frowned.  
"Well, at least listen to what he has to say," she said, "well, actually, listen to the song he's going to sing."  
"What _song_?" I asked.  
"You'll see," Amber said.

**[Brad Kavanagh - You I See]**_**  
**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
_Yeah baby_  
_You're like no other_  
_When the sky falls down all I see is you_  
_Mhmm_  
_So let's discover_  
_Everything around us is all too good to be t__rue_  
_There is no time between us,_  
_We can do whatever we want,_  
_So girl let's get gone_

_Sometimes I think about that Sunday_  
_When the moon rippled down your body_  
_How much I wish I could hit replay_  
_And see my reflection in your eyes_  
_It feels so reassuring to know that you love what I'm doing_  
_You know how much I hate it_  
_To say goodbye  
Wish I could change it_

_Mhmmm, oh, oh_  
_Let me tell you_  
_I will be there_  
_When you're in need_  
_It's you I see_  
_But you know that I'll never run from you_  
_You'll always count on me_  
_Don't you know that it's about time we saw each other again_  
_My heart needs you as a friend__  
_

_Let me tell you_  
_I will be there_  
_When you're in need_  
_It's you I see_  
_But you know that I'll never run from you_  
_You'll always count on me_

___Let me tell you_  
_I will be there_  
_When you're in need_  
_It's you I see_  
_But you know that I'll never run from you_  
_You'll always count on me_

I smiled. I didn't think Fabian would still like _me _after ignoring him so many times.  
"See Nina? I told you he still likes you!" Amber whispered in my ear.

***Later***

I was smiling a lot when we came back from Anubis House. Fabian and I are officially a couple again, although Amber will be teasing me a lot. Imagine what will happen to Fabian. He's in the same house as Amber, while I'm just staying here for a while. Imagine how_ much_ she'll tease him.  
"Well, it seems like a certain _person _is happy today," Tori joked.  
"Haha, very funny Tori." I said.  
"Can we please sleep now?" Cat asked, rubbing her eyes while hugging Mr Longneck in her candy pajamas.  
"Fine," I said, crawling into bed.  
"Night guys," Tori said.  
"Night," we said.  
Just before I fell asleep, my phone beeped. It was _Fabian.  
"Good night Nina :) Love you." _**[I wanted to draw a heart -_-]  
**_"Love you too :)" _I sent back.  
I fell asleep smiling.

* * *

**I know, it isn't the best ending, but it was the best one I could come up right now.  
I'll try and upload a new one soon :]**


	12. Chapter 12, House Of Goodbyes

**A/N:  
****I'm back! Well, only for now.** **Apparently, my end of year exams start on my birthday :/ So I have to study every day...** **So, this is probably the last chapter for this story :( Unless I decide to continue with the Anubis Kids** **visiting Nina, but that's ****probably going to be a separate story**...  
**And if your wondering, I deleted the Author's Note I uploaded last time, but if you want to read it, it's at the end of the chapter :)**  
**Anyways, enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 12 - House Of Goodbyes**  
**

**Nina's POV:  
**

"Nina! Nina, wake up!" Cat shouted as she shook me side to side.  
"I'm awake! I'm awake!" I said, putting my hands up as if I were surrendering.  
"Come on! We're leaving for California soon!" she shouted.  
I got up and went to shower, the rest of them had already finished and started packing up the rest of their belongings. I woke up late so I had to rush.

**Amber's POV:**

Well, today's the day. Nina's leaving. I was _really _upset. I was going to the airport later on so I could say goodbye to her. Of course Fabian's going too, since he is her _boyfriend_.

**Nina's POV:**

"Nina! Hurry up!" Tori shouted through the door. I was the last one to finish packing up.  
"I'm coming!" I shouted as I grabbed my bags and ran out the door.  
"Finally," I heard Jade mutter under her breath.  
I rolled my eyes and walked next to Tori and Cat as we walked to the cab to go to the airport.

***Later***

Well, we're here. I took my phone out my pocket and checked the time. _12:35. _We were early, our flight was only at about 1:25.  
"Can we eat lunch now?" Cat groaned, "I'm _starving_!"  
"I guess so," I said, "our flight's only in about 50 minutes."  
"Please Sikowitz? _Please_?" she begged.  
"Alright, I guess we can at that McDonald's**[first thing I thought of xD]** restaurant nearby," Sikowitz said.  
"Yay!" Cat said.

**~With Amber and Fabian~**

"Are we almost there yet?" Amber complained.  
"I think so," Fabian replied, "and could you _please_ stop whining?"  
"Fine, _bossy_," Amber said, rolling her eyes.

**~With the Hollywood Arts students~**

**Nina's POV:  
**

_12:55pm._  
Only 30 minutes left until we have to go. We walked back to the airport, but of course we had to had before we left so Cat could get some ice-cream. She said that she 'couldn't help it'. _Oh Cat_...

_1:00pm.  
_We just reached the airport with 25 minutes to spare. I looked around, trying to find Amber and Fabian. Just when I was about to give up, I saw them, running towards me.**  
**"NINA!" she shouted as she ran towards me, it looked kind of hard since she was wearing heels.  
"Amber! Fabian!" I said as she came towards me and hugged me.  
"I can't believe you have to go... I'll miss you so much!" She said as she hugged me even tighter.  
"Uh, Amber. I. Can't. _Breathe_."  
She released her grip. "Sorry."  
She turned to Fabian, "Well?"  
"Well what?" he asked, confused.  
"Aren't you gonna say goodbye?" she asked, irritated.  
"Well, y-yeah, b-but..." he started stuttering. No wonder they called him '_Stutter Rutter_' in Anubis House, he would always stutter when he got nervous.  
"I think what he's trying to say is that he needs to talk to me in _private_,_"_ I said, before he got even more embarrassed.  
"Oh... well, bye!" she said, walking back to a seat nearby.  
**[btw, I got an idea for this part from Suki17 from reading her story _Visitors_ so... credits to her for this idea xD]  
**"I'm really going to miss you Fabian," I said, starting to tear up.  
"I'm going to miss you too."  
I hugged him one last time before I started walking towards but Fabian grabbed my hand and pulled me back.  
He kissed me one last time before I said my last goodbye to him.  
"Awww!" Amber said, but I ignored her.  
"Bye," I said, faking a smile. I tried my best not to cry.  
I turned to Amber, "Bye Amber! I'll miss you guys so much!"  
My phone beeped, I took it out. It was a message from Tori.

**From: Tori**

**Nina, hurry up! The plane's leaving in 15 mins!  
**

I quickly sent her a message that I was coming and ran to the counter to check in.  
After that, I went to the departures so I could go to the plane. While waiting in the queue, I waved goodbye to Amber and Fabian.

_1:20pm._

I finally got into the plane! I looked at my watch, just in time too. I took my seat in between Tori and Cat.  
"You're here!" Cat exclaimed.  
"We thought you weren't going to make it!"_  
_"Me either..."I said. My phone suddenly beeped.

**From: Amber**

**Bye Nina! We'll miss you! xx -Amber(and Fabian)  
**

I smiled.  
"You're really gonna miss them, aren't you?" Tori asked.  
"Yeah..." I said, tearing up.**  
**"It's okay, you'll see them soon," Tori said, trying to comfort me.  
And that's when tears started falling out from my eyes.

* * *

**A/N:  
Sorry if there's any mistakes, I was rushing.  
****Hope you guys liked this chapter! :D **

* * *

**So this is the author's note I posted last time:**

**Hi guys! :] I know I haven't updated for a long time, I'm really sorry. It's just that I've been really busy & my end-of-year exams are in Term 4 Week 3, which is in about 4 weeks(which is the same week as my birthday -_-) , so I'm really stressed. I didn't really do as well as I normally do this time so I really need to pull my marks up in order to stay in the top class(Yes, I am that smart :P lol, jk xD But seriously, I'm in the top class...) So, I'll try to update soon. Probably after my exams? Sorry if you were expecting this to be another chapter, I'm really busy so I couldn't finish writing the next chapter :( And i got writer's block -_-****  
**

**Bye for now! (: I'll be back as soon as I can...**

**~HOAArianaLover**

P.S. And for those of you wondering, my birthday is September 26 :) Feel free to wish me happy birthday! xD Hehe :]


	13. Chapter 13, Welcome Back, Students!

**A/N:  
Ok, I couldn't help it. So, this is the last and final chapter of ****_Someone Like You_****:D It's gonna be really short though...**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Welcome Back, Students!

**Nina's POV:**

We just landed in California.  
"Finally! We're home!" Cat said as we got off the plane.  
I took my phone out to check if I had any messages or missed calls. I switched off my phone for the whole ride and was asleep.

_3 new messages  
2 missed calls_

* * *

**From: Amber**

**Hey Nins! You there yet?**

* * *

**From: Amber**

**Nina! Why aren't you answering me? :(**

* * *

**From: Amber**

**I'm guessing you're asleep so... Sorry about spamming you!  
P.S. Fabian misses you a lot :P You might want to call him...**

* * *

_Oh Amber... _I thought to myself.

***Later***

I had just got home a few minutes ago and was upstairs in my room, unpacking. Gram was downstairs, preparing some food for me. _Beep. _I looked over at my phone, a message from Tori.

**From: Tori**

**Hey Nins! Wanna hang out at my house? :) Cat here's, btw...**

I grabbed my phone.

**To: Tori**

**Sure! :) I'll be there in a few, gram's preparing some food for me to eat :) Tell Cat I said hi!**

**From: Tori**

**Okay, see ya!**

~End of POV~

Nina eventually went to Tori's house and hung out with her best friends.

* * *

The weekend passed by quickly and soon, it was Monday again. Nina had to start going back to Hollywood Arts, she wasn't in England anymore with the Anubis Kids. She sighed. She went back to the usual routine, get out of bed, take a shower, go downstairs to eat breakfast, then go to school. Little did she know, that one day, her friends would be going to her school and she would meet them once more.

* * *

**A/N:**

**The end! :)**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fanfic, I definitely enjoyed writing it(even though I had writer's block many times xD) and seeing reviews :D I would like to thank:  
Shannon the chameleon  
sibuna-gleek  
Munchkins Rule  
tvdxobssessed  
Splendora-C.A.M-McGonagall  
HOAluver13  
Love-Da-Mysteries689  
All the anonymous reviewers  
And last, but not least, the people who have read this fanfic but didn't leave a review because they were too shy or something xD  
Seeing your reviews always makes me happy :)**

* * *

**And for those of you wondering, I'll be uploading a sequel to this fanfic soon :) Probably after my End-Of-Year Exams(which ends in October or something... but all you need to know that i starts on September 26, also known as my birthday :/ so, wish me luck!)It might be call ****_"Anubis Goes To Hollywood" _****or****_ "We Meet Again" _****or whatever xD All you need to know it the Anubis Kids are gonna be going to Hollywood :) I'm probably uploading in October or something after my exams since I'll have nothing to do xD  
I really hope I get to upload more fanfics soon :)  
Bye for now!  
-hoaarianalover :]**


End file.
